Total Drama Reloaded
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Aburrido de tu monótono verano? ¡Siempre puedes inscribirte a la nueva temporada de Total Drama dirigida por el inocente y puro hijo de Chris McLean desde el nuevo Campamento Wawanakwa! Claro, si no tienes nada mejor que poner en riesgo tu vida con estúpidos retos por tratar de conseguir el millón...::...::Nuevo capítulo online::...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TD **no** me pertenece; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro; blah, blah, blah~.**

_**Holass!**_** Ésta es una nueva idea y un nuevo proyecto que no pienso abandonar hasta terminarlo. ¿A alguien le apetece agregarse a esto?  
**_**¿A nadie...?  
Como sea; los veo —y les explico— abajo.**_

_**Sin nada más con que entretenerlos... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Total Drama Reloaded.**

**.**

Era una mañana normal en la nueva réplica exacta del campamento Wawanakwa. La isla había cambiado pero, aferrándose a su primer éxito de fama mundial, Chris McLean había invertido alguno de sus tantos millones en reconstruir el lugar en el que una vez disfrutó torturar a esos ingenuos adolescentes. ¿Con qué propósito? Simple. Deleitarse con lo mismo de siempre y, de paso, conseguir más millones.

—Viejo, mejora la luz para que pueda verme mejor –decía el conocido anfitrión de Total Drama, de espaldas a donde la cámara tenía su punto de enfoque, pero antes de que éste pudiera girarse para empezar con su monólogo de presentación un potente rayo de luz casi alcanzó al presentador–. ¡Oye!

Un pasante le hizo mirar a la cámara después de alcanzarle café.

—Ya lo despediré –murmuró con sonrisa de comercial Chris aunque se notase más envejecido, cruzándose de brazos hasta que recibió la señal para comenzar–. ¿Qué hay, mundo? ¿Están listos para una nueva dosis de su show favorito?

—Más vale que así sea, porque en ésta temporada mandaré yo, el grandioso Corey McLean –anuncia un chico casi idéntico a Chris en sus días de gloria, sólo que con el cabello castaño corto y erizado al frente–, y eso quiere decir que los retos tendrán esa pizca sádica que a tantos nos gusta.

—Ese es mi hijo –sonrió con orgullo el McLean mayor, secándose una lagrimilla sin notar que la cámara lo estaba filmando a él.

—Así que, aprovechando que el viejo se va ya… –empezó a decir Corey, empujando a su padre fuera de pantalla sin problema alguno–. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con la revoltosa presentación de nuestras víctimas de turno para pasar al reto? –agregó al sentir el ruido del primer yate acercarse, sonriendo ladinamente.

* * *

**Muy cortito, ¿no? Pero es sólo la intro~. Después de recibir sus fichas —si es que a alguien le interesa esto— el verdadero fic interactivo (y los capítulos largos) comenzará a partir de esto, ya que los futuros retos ya están pensados :'3.**

**Ahora, ¡hora de la hermosa ficha a llenar, xD!**

**_Nombre completo (y apodo en caso en que tenga uno):_**

**_Estereotipo:_**

_**Orientación sexual:**_

_**Apariencia (todo lo que sea necesario para conocer e identificar al personaje):**_

_**Atuendo (¿Vestimenta típica? ¿Y a la hora de dormir? ¿Qué usa como traje de baño?): **_

_**Personalidad e historia (¿Por qué es como es?):**_

_**¿Con quienes se llevaría bien?**_

_**¿Y mal?**_

_**¿Qué personas le podrían atraer? ¿Se podría enamorar?**_

_**Fobias (o lo que sea que le dé pánico):**_

_**Gustos & Disgustos:**_

_**Habilidades:**_

_**Debilidades (o cosas que se le dan fatal):**_

_**Cinta de Audición:**_

**Básicamente, eso es todo. El cupo es de 16 participantes (por ahora. Siempre puede aumentar o descender)._ Edad no pregunté porque se supone que todos tendrán 16 mientras —el gran— Corey tiene 24 años~._****  
¡Por favor, ser detallados y variados para evitar errores o malos entendidos! Recibo fichas tanto por review como PM —la decisión es suya—.**

**Ya los dejo tranquilos para que huyan mientras pueden nwn (?)~.  
**

_**¡Nos leemos después!**_


	2. Caminata veraniega

**Disclaimer: TD** no **me pertenece, ésto es sin fines de lucro y cada personaje pertenece a su respectivo autor~.**

_**Holass!**_** Realmente andaba ansiosa con esto x3 así que incluso cuando no tenía el cupo lleno comencé el capítulo xD.  
****¡Muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron personajes!**

**Y, sin más para decir... ¡A leer!**

* * *

Y como Corey previó, el yate se acercó hasta el muelle… aunque con más velocidad de la que debía mantener para no chocar.

— ¡Yooho! —festejaba totalmente emocionada desde la punta una linda chica que, pese a su contextura media, estaba bien dotada. Su cabello largo, de color rojizo, se mecía con el viento, así apartando el pequeño frequillo que le cubría una parte del ojo izquierdo, dejando ver así su par de orbes esmeraldas.

—M-Mariel… Deberías tener cuidado… —le pedía a su lado, casi en un susurro por lo baja que era su voz, otra chica que, si bien era hermosa, esto no erradicaba en su físico, sino en la apariencia angelical que le otorgaba su tez blanca, el cabello naranja, largo y que ocultaba parcialmente uno de sus ojos celestes, y su rostro libre de imperfecciones.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas, Trisha? ¿No ves que me estoy divirtiendo? —decía Mariel aún alegre, girándose hacia donde la pelinaranja estaba—. Ah, ¡espera! ¡Seguramente quieres unirte a la fiesta! —agregó riendo al tomarla de la mano para acercarla al extremo de la cubierta… justamente antes de que el yate frenara abruptamente para no impactar contra el muelle.

—Una conducción impecable, como siempre —comentó con seriedad fingida Corey al guardar un reloj de bolsillo. Al levantar la vista hacia el gran bote se limitó a alzar una ceja al ver como Trisha colgaba de la punta, siendo sostenida únicamente por Maril, ya que ésta había alcanzado a tomarla de la chaqueta celeste que llevaba su amiga.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Pudimos habernos lastimado! —rezongó dando bocanas de aire Mariel, mirando a Corey con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Trisha! ¿Estás bien?

Increíblemente más pálida de lo normal —si eso podía ser posible— Trisha asintió con la cabeza, aún en shock y echa bolita en el aire.

—Está bien, ¿ok? —le avisó de mala gana Corey a Mariel mientras chasqueaba los dedos, ocasionando que una mujer de melena rubia y con máscara de hockey apareciese de la nada—. Anika se encargará de bajar a tu noviecita.

— ¿Anika? —Repitió rápidamente Mariel al ver como la de la máscara tomaba a una sonrojada Trisha en brazos para depositarla con cuidado en el suelo—. Amh, ¿gracias, Anika? —dijo insegura mientras bajaba rápido del yate.

—G-gracias… —murmuró Trisha una vez pisó el muelle, pero al girarse hacia la rubia ésta ya había desaparecido, asustándola.

—Sólo olvídenla —comentó el anfitrión rodando los ojos. Una vez Trisha y Mariel pasaron por su lado y se situaron a metros de él, levantó su megáfono y gritó:—¡Que vengan ahora mis siguientes víctimas!

Dándole tiempo al yate para que se fuera y recogiera más concursantes, una avioneta pasó por encima de sus cabezas, casi peligrosamente cerca de todos los presentes.

Antes de que pudieran devolver la vista hacia el muelle, el ruido de un chapuzón, seguido de éste, alcanzó a las participantes.

— ¡Hey! —Mariel se quejó, inflando las mejillas.

Trisha sólo se miró la ropa empapada, volviendo a sonrojarse imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Cómo los trata el agua, Tommy, Belle? —rió Corey con el megáfono, dirigiéndose hacia los nuevos concursantes que trataban de no ahogarse.

Tom, que era el moreno, de cabello oscuro y que usaba lentes, fue el primero en llegar a la orilla de la playa, dando grandes bocanas de aire para poder respirar correctamente. La playera azul con la insignia del hongo de Mario, los pants negros y el suéter con dibujos de Mario y demás personajes estaban totalmente empapados… Pero al menos estaban bien, no como era el caso de Belle…

La muchacha, de cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza y piel clara con pecas en las mejillas, luchaba por salir a flote sosteniéndose del muelle. Su ropa (Un crop con estampados de flores, una falda de jean corta y unos converse rosas que alcanzaron a verse una vez salió del agua) estaba completamente arruinada.

— ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso me veo bien? —respondió la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, aún sin poder creer que la habían arrojado de una avioneta.

—Una mujer no debe ser juzgada por su apariencia —empezó a recitar Corey cuando Belle se acercaba a Trisha y Mariel, sabiendo que lo escuchaba— pero, ¿para qué mentir? Deberías verte en un espejo ahora.

Belle sólo resopló. Observó distraídamente la ropa de ambas féminas (Chaqueta deportiva celeste con detalles blancos entre abierta, dejando ver una blusa blanca, pantalones jeans azul fuerte y unos tennis blancos deportivos para Trisha. Capucha color negro entre abierta con una playera de color verde, jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos para Mariel) y se situó al lado de Mariel —ya que la ropa de Tom ya la había visto antes, y desde donde estaba tenía una mejor vista para cuando los demás llegasen—.

—Dime que ésta será la única vez que me arrojarán de algo —pidió el único participante hombre presente, ya más recuperado del primer impacto.

— ¡Que sigan llegando! —volvió a gritar Corey, ignorándole a pesar de haberse girado hacia ellos.

Un fuerte chirrido obligó a los chicos a mirar por encima de sus hombros.

A metros de ellos un gran autobús se encontraba estacionado.

— ¿Cómo puede ser…? —musitó Mariel, tomando por inercia la mano de Trisha antes de que la pelinaranja se escondiese detrás suyo.

—Es Total Drama, estas cosas pasan —respondió resignada Belle, aún secándose como podía lo más que podía.

Un muchacho de ojos miel, cabello castaño oscuro y algo de músculos bajó rápido del autobús amarillo. Por la tonalidad verde de su rostro era evidente que iba a vomitar.

—Un viaje movido, ¿eh? —comentó Mariel tras verlo, pero al ver bajar a otro chico, éste de cabello corto café, llamativos orbes (puesto a que uno era de vidrio y otro carmín) y un singular brazo izquierdo de metal que se veía debajo de su ropa negra (que apenas dejaba ver la sudadera roja), su mueca cambió a una de confusión.

—M-Mariel —llamó Trisha, que sólo se aferró más a su amiga, asustada por la apariencia del chico.

— ¿Están todos bien? —interrogó Belle al ver bajar a alguien más. _Un niño _que cargaba un raro peluche, de tez crema, ojos azules y erizado cabello castaño claro, que vestía un short azul, playera manga larga azul y unas zapatillas negras.

—C-claro —respondió como pudo Andrés al regresar más recompuesto de los arbustos.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Un Oshawott! —Reconoció Tom tras ver el peluche que abrazaba el niño de cabello castaño—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Mi papá me lo regaló —respondió con una sonrisa, algo sorprendido de que alguien más conociese la franquicia.

—Así que ya tenemos a Andrés, Nate y Clyde —apuntó Corey mientras tachaba papeles de su lista, viendo respectivamente al de músculos, luego al más pequeño y por último (y rápidamente) al de llamativa apariencia— así que ahora, vendrían… ¡Sebastián y Kiara!

De nuevo el yate se acercó de la misma forma, pero ésta vez no tiró a nadie ya que Sebastián, que vestía una campera con capucha roja, pantalones azules con cinto marrón y championes, también lleva un pendiente de plata colgado del cuello, se encontraba bastante lejos de los extremos y de espalda a los demás; pero aún así se podía decir que tenía en manos algo que bien podía ser una daga. Enfrente suyo estaba Kiara, una alta chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cadera, ojos grises azulado, tez blanca, que también parecía tener una daga en sus manos mientras hablaban.

— ¡Esto no es Total Drama Amor, así que bajen! —Ordenó Corey, pero apenas abrió la boca para decir algo más una daga rozó una de sus mejillas.

—Parece que el conductor no es más que una gallina—burló con media sonrisa Kiara al verle desde arriba.

—Ya hablaremos después, Kiara —le comentó Sebastián a la chica antes de bajar primero del yate, que había dejado su cabello café más desordenado por culpa del viento.

—No cuentes con ello —respondió indiferente al seguirle.

Belle prestó especial atención al atuendo de ella: blusa blanca sin mangas, chaqueta de cuero negro, guantes sin dedos negros, pantalón negro pegado a la pierna y botas negras hasta la rodilla; y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente ese no era su estilo.

— ¿Eh?

Sebastián quiso preguntar, pero el ruido de la avioneta volvió a hacerse presente.

—Hola hola, ¡Amanda ha llegado para quedarse! —canturreaba cayendo delicadamente, cortesía de un paracaídas, una singular pelirroja de coleta alta e inquietantes ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido de lana bastante corto en color mostaza, sin hombros y un cinturón de charol negro. Aún en altos tacones negros logró aterrizar bien a orillas de la playa, sonriendo victoriosa—. ¿Verdad que soy impresionante?

—Pffff… Lo hubiese hecho mejor si me hubiese tocado ese transporte —se jactó bajando del autobús (porque sí, había quedado estacionado ahí) un pequeño pelinegro que llevaba una gorra azul, el cual vestía una camisa de manga corta color azul marino, con el icono de una bola de pool; pantalones de mezclilla color negro y unas converse color rojo.

—Ah, Rob… ¿Me pregunto cómo te pude olvidar? —comentó Corey al levantar la vista, actuando pensativo.

— ¡A mí nadie me olvida, McLean! ¿Oíste? ¡Nadie! —gritó molesto y exasperado Robert al acercarse a los demás, pateando piedras por el camino hasta que dio con el inicio de una roca tapada por la arena.

—Tsk, eso debió doler —comentó al bajar meciéndose una chica de piel blanca, ojos grises (casi negro) y largo cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, que vestía de forma extravagante (Blusa color morado, y encima de esta una blusa de tirantes larga, la cual hacía el efecto de un corto vestido color rosa).

— ¿No deberías usar pantalones en casos así? —preguntó Sebastián vagamente al ver cómo sonreía la chica.

—Nah, para eso tengo los shorts —respondió Karen con sonrisa amable mientras se preparaba para caer bien.

—Ahhh, así que la otra pelirroja también usaba shorts debajo del vestido —comentó Mariel al girarse hacia Amanda.

— ¿Qué yo que cosa? —alzó una ceja Amanda, alzando la vista a la vez que dejaba de acomodarse el cabello.

—M-Maril, olvídalo —pidió Trisha apenada, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

Pero antes de que Mariel pudiese preguntar, el sonido de un claxon ensordeció a todos.

— ¡Y llegan April y Seth a la isla! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo Corey, ya que con los oídos tapados no se escuchaba a sí mismo—. ¡Seguidos de Vince y Roxy!

Ésta vez, no fue un yate lo que se acercó, sino un bosque pesquero desde el cual una chica bastante alta, de ojos esmeraldas, de piel bronceada y rubio cabello algo rizado atado en una cola de caballo, saludaba, moviendo la mano frenéticamente a la vez que le sonreía a los demás.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú puedes creerlo, Seth? —decía, sosteniéndose el sombrero vaquero con la mano libre—. ¡Dios, esto es como me dijo que sería Jeffrey…! Aunque éste nuevo Chris parece un poco más bajito… ¿no lo crees también?

Detrás de la rubia, un alto muchacho de gafas, contextura media, de tez blanca (casi pálida), cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando a que el barco llegase.

—Debería de ser ligeramente más alto para llamar más la atención, creo —respondió el de cabello negro, alzando un poco la vista para ver mejor el muelle.

— ¡Eso mismo pienso yo!

— ¿No dijiste que vendrían cuatro más? —Preguntó fríamente Kiara a Corey—. Porque yo veo solamente a dos…

— ¡Voy a morir! ¡Voy a morir! —Una voz masculina gritaba desde el cielo, provocando que casi todos alzaran la vista para buscarle.

— ¡Viejo, no seas tan nena! —reía ahora una chica que, curiosamente, apareció colgando de un árbol cercano segundos antes de que un estrepitoso golpe se escuchase.

—A menos que ser nena sea mucho menos doloroso —comentó Rob más para sí mismo que para los demás, tratando de ver por encima del hombro de Thomas.

— ¿De casualidad hay algún contexto en donde eso suene? —curioseó con la ceja alzada Amanda, sonriendo burlona. Sebastián, próximo a ellos, disimuló una risa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Rob miró a Amanda, aún cruzado de brazos.

La única respuesta por parte de la pelirroja fue una sonrisa gatuna que, de alguna u otra forma, alertó al de la gorra azul.

— ¡Y con Dalila, Rei, Jinx y Jenny ya terminamos esto! ¿No se sienten satisfechos después de hacer un buen trabajo? —exclamó Corey de forma repentina, provocando que tanto Rob como Amanda se sobresaltaran.

—Pero ya somos 16 —contó Nate sin entender mucho, aún abrazando su peluche de Oshawott.

—Genial, más competencia —rodó los ojos Rob, abrumado.

—No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no estarás mucho tiempo aquí como para que eso te moleste —comentó despectivamente Amanda, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿No estarás hablando de ti? —contratacó arrogante el pelinegro, imitando el gesto de Amanda.

—Tsk, parece que ya empezamos… —comentó Sebastián a un lado del par, esbozando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Empezar? —Un adormilado y desorientado Vince miraba alrededor, siendo cargado por la mujer de la máscara—. Entonces…¿Ya ganamos?

Finalmente, el bote pescadero llegó al muelle. Seth, que bajó primero —aparentemente, para ayudar a April— terminó por acercarse al grupo después de vacilar un poco sobre si hacerlo o no; en cambio April se quedó ahí, despidiéndose del conductor con alegría.

—Parece que alguien tiene exceso de azúcar —comentaron de forma maliciosa Rob y Amanda para después verse, enojados.

— ¿Exceso de azúcar? —repitió divertida April, girándose para acercarse—. Nah, si siempre…

Por apurada, tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo estrepitosamente.

—Como adoro a este elenco —rió Corey, limpiándose una lagrima del ojo a la vez que el último yate se acercaba, atípicamente.

— ¡Que buena vista tengo desde aquí! —gritó desde la punta del yate, sonriendo de forma boba, un alto chico de largo y lacio cabello atado en una coleta baja; curiosamente, la cinta con la que lo tenía atado era el mismo color de sus ojos, rojo oscuro, que resaltaban gracias a su piel blanca.

April de inmediato se sentó, completamente roja. Si bien su atuendo era una camiseta sin mangas color blanca (con un chaleco café claro encima), unos shorts de jeans azules con botas vaqueras hasta la rodilla, no podía pasar el comentario por alto.

—Al menos duró un poco —bromeó a su lado un chico de cabello y ojos castaños, chocando palmas con él mientras reían.

—Qué inmaduros —rodó los ojos una de las dos chicas presentes, ésta muy delgada y de piel pálida, de cabello color rojo (con las puntas azules) atado en una coleta que dejaba un mechón suelto y tapándole parte del rostro, de pecas en la nariz y en los hombros, y ojos verdes— pero, al fin y al cabo así son los chicos.

—Supongo… —comentó la otra muchacha presente. A diferencia de Dalila (que era la primera) Jennifer era más baja, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, lacio y con flequillo de lado. Su piel también era blanca y sus ojos verdes.

—Hey, ¿por qué a ellos les toca un yate y a nosotros nos aventaron de una avioneta? —Inquirió Tom—. No es justo…

—Dímelo a mí —se quejó Belle—. ¡Mi ropa sigue arruinada y no tengo idea donde estarán mis maletas!

—Eso —apuntó interesado Sebastián—. ¿Dónde están nuestras cosas?

—Más te vale no haber tocado mi cuña para guitarra, McLean —amenazó Roxy de inmediato, apretando los puños.

—Naturalmente, están fuera de sus cabañas, esperándolos —contestó Corey, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó desconfiada Kiara—. Sé que ustedes nunca haría nada si no les conviniera.

—Meh, no se preocupen, es todo parte de su primer desafío —aclaró el presentador, arrojándoles despreocupadamente dos mapas—, ¿o acaso pensaban que me tomaría la molestia de llevarlos hasta el campamento?

—Sí, esto suena más lógico —comentó Seth, siendo uno de los que tomó un mapa.

— ¡Esto parece dibujado por un niño de tres años! ¿Se supone que es un mapa? —preguntó Rob a un lado del de gafas, señalando el trozo de papel con garabatos.

—No me gusta concordar contigo, pero esto no se entiende —exclamó Belle mientras veía el mapa que Mariel sostenía.

—Tómenlo o déjenlo —rió Corey, omitiendo el hecho de haber sido él quien dibujó los mapas—, pero, como sea, traten de llegar al Campamento Wawanakwa en una pieza, ¿sí? No quiero pagarle extra a los de limpieza _de vuelta…_

— ¿D-De vuelta? —Trisha de inmediato se erizó.

—Tranquila, ese tonto de seguro nos está tomando el pelo —le sonrió Mariel, calmándola.

—Sí, ellos no nos dejarían morir aquí —secundó April, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia donde Vince se encontraba—, ¿cierto?

— ¡Tengan cuidado con mis mascotas! —Corey volvió a gritar con el megáfono, ya subiéndose a la moto todoterreno (para protegerse de Clyde, que lo miraba amenazante—. ¡Tengo entendido que odian los ruidos fuertes!

—Como siempre, los McLean velando por nuestro bienestar —comentó con sarcasmo Rob, a punto de quitarle el mapa a Seth de un tirón; cosa que no logró ya que el ruso levantó distraídamente las manos, esquivándole en el acto.

—Momento, ¿no deberíamos estar todos reunidos para comenzar el reto? —preguntó Karen, notando que el yate apenas estaba llegando.

—La supervivencia del más fuerte —fue la respuesta de Amanda que luchaba por quitarle el mapa a April, ya que ésta lo había tomado de Mariel antes—. ¡Dámelo! ¡Lo necesito más que tú!

— ¡Si todos los necesitamos de la misma forma! —se quejaba April mientras corría lejos de Amanda, empujando accidentalmente (y tirando al agua, de paso) a Jinx, que recién bajaba del yate.

—Hombre al agua —canturreó Rei tras verle caer, pero igual avanzando hasta el chico del mapa.

Andrés, que estaba cerca, le extendió una mano a Jinx antes de que Tom decidiese hacerlo —puesto a que ya se encontraba hablando con Nate y Sebastián—.

—Yarei Takeyama —Rei se detuvo ante Belle y extendió una mano, sonriendo con confianza. El chico llevaba pantalones negros con cortes a la altura de la rodilla, unas botas de motociclista negras. Debajo de la campera negra de cuero usaba remera blanca con diseño de un lobo en color rojo oscuro, debajo de una camisa gris de manga larga desabotonada—, ¿y tú eres?

—Belle Blue —sonrió con amabilidad al corresponder el gesto.

— ¿Y ese mapa? —Dalila, que se había acercado con curiosidad, alzó la vista mientras señalaba el otro mapa que flotaba sobre ellos.

En vez de responder, Belle quedó mirando los retazos rosas y de tela que Dalila traía, curiosamente, sobre sus muñecas.

—Parte del desafío —respondió Vince con simpleza, dando un salto para tomar la hoja con garabatos, aunque su mueca despreocupada cambió durante unos segundos tras ver lo que decía el papel—. ¿Quién lo diría? Sólo hay que cruzar el bosque… lleno de animales salvajes… No es algo que yo no haya hecho nunca, ¿saben?

— ¿Por qué no suenas tan valiente como deberías? —apuntó seria Kiara, dándole un vistazo a la ruta marcada antes de marcharse hacia el bosque sin esperar respuesta.

—Chica ruda, me gusta —comentó divertido Rei tras ver a Kiara marcharse.

Dalila sólo ladeó la cabeza, aguantando un suspiro.

—Algo me dice que debes ser un poco masoquista, además de pervertido —bromeó relajada Jennifer pasando por su lado al dirigirse hacia Vince.

— ¿Celosa, encanto?

Pero Jennifer sólo rodó los ojos e ignoró el comentario de Rei.

— ¿No mirarás el mapa ni una sola vez, viejo? —preguntó Andrés a Clyde, que parecía mirar firmemente el bosque sin siquiera moverse.

Más Clyde no respondió. Sólo se encaminó hacia los árboles sin dedicarle ni una mirada a sus demás compañeros.

—Ese tipo me causa escalofríos —comentó distraídamente Nate.

—No eres el único —apoyó Tom, que aún decidía la ruta más segura para llegar al campamento.

* * *

_Quince minutos más tarde, en el Campamento Wawanakwa…_

Corey, que tomaba una siesta frente a la pila de equipaje de los chicos, se cayó de su asiento en cuanto vio a Clyde aparecer.

—V-Ve a la derecha —dictó sin verse en escena.

Sin más, Clyde caminó en esa dirección.

_Cinco minutos después…_

— ¿A qué anormal se le ocurre poner un maldito filete cada siete árboles? —se quejó Kiara apareciendo, con el cabello totalmente alborotado y con hojas secas en él.

—Vamos, que no fue tan malo —Rei, que se la había encontrado a mitad de camino, llegó después de ella, aunque ni tan alterado o siquiera cansado—. Al menos a ti te perseguían lobos normales, no como a la vaquerita que venía detrás…

—Bleh; chica sexy, derecha; chico cuyo nombre no recuerdo, izquierda —apuntó distraídamente Corey, volviendo a su asiento… aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

Una _osa_ depositó a Nate con cuidado en la entrada al campamento, y antes de marcharse le acomodó el cabello.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? —curioseó Rei con ambas cejas alzadas.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó perdido Nate, despidiéndose de la osa del moño rosa.

—Olvídalo…

—El del peluche, a la izquierda también…

_Treinta y nueve minutos después…_

— ¿Y qué pasa si anochece y los demás se encuentran en el bosque? —interrogó el menor, subiendo la vista para ver como el cielo se oscurecía.

—Simple, se los comerán los animales —respondió Rei, que estaba sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre unas valijas.

— ¿Los animales comen gente? —siguió preguntando con inocencia, un poco asustado ante la idea.

—No tienes idea… —contestó ahora Kiara, que yacía en posición similar a Rei, sólo que en la escalinata de su cabaña correspondiente.

Para cuando Nate iba a preguntar otra cosa, una risa femenina llamó la atención de todos.

De la nada, Karen apareció, montada en el lomo de un lobo y siendo seguida de otra manada liderada por el lobo que Jinx también montaba.

—_Flor del bosque_, vas para la izquierda, chico del bosque, derecha —anunció Corey a una distancia considerable de los lobos— y las dos que vienen, a la derecha —agregó apenas distinguió a Mariel y Trisha entre los árboles.

_Dos minutos después…_

Dalila y Belle ya se encontraban del lado izquierdo, junto con Rei, Nate y Karen. En cambio un palidísimo Vince se había ido para la cabaña del lado derecho, siquiera antes de recibir la orden.

—Supongo que me toca el lado izquierdo, ¿no? —preguntó amable Andrés, contando los lugares.

—Nah, vas para los de la derecha —apuntó aburrido Corey, sacando un mazo de cartas para pasar el rato.

_A la hora…_

— ¿No deberías ir a buscarlos? —preguntó con ligera preocupación Karen, mirando como el anfitrión jugaba al póker con Rei, Rob (que se instaló del lado derecho apenas llegó y, a pesar de decir no saber jugar, iba casi ganando) y Sebastián (que era de la izquierda).

—Quizá, pero para eso está mi asistente, Anika —respondió desinteresado al cambiar cartas.

_Después de otra hora…_

Roxy había quedado del lado derecho, así como Tom del izquierdo. Tal y como había dicho Corey, Anika regresó, cargando en el hombro a una traumatizada April y arrastrando a un Seth que no quería salir del bosque.

—De-re-cha —silabeó el presentador sin más.

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó Amanda, apareciendo detrás de Anika con sonrisa pícara.

—Izquierda.

* * *

Finalmente, a los cinco minutos Sebastián fue traído en una carretilla por Anika, ya que el músico se encontraba completamente inconsciente. Jennifer también llegó, caminando tranquilamente mientras se quitaba alguna que otra rama de la ropa.

— ¿Está muerto? —había preguntado Nate, yendo a su lado para tocarlo.

—Lo encontré desmayado en medio del camino, pero estaba muy lejos como para cargarlo, así que estuve esperando a que alguien apareciese para ayudar —respondió Jennifer, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Ya decidieron los equipos?

—Esperábamos por ti, ángel —le sonrió Rei a Jennifer sólo para molestarla— y… por el otro también…

—Así que nuestra ex pandillera va para la derecha y…

— ¿Sebastián para la izquierda? —interrumpió Roxy con algo de decepción.

— ¿Sebastián se llamaba? —Preguntó confundido el conductor—. Pero sí; Así que todos ellos —Señaló a Sebastián, Clyde, Kiara, Trisha, Mariel, Vince, Seth, April, Tom, Jinx— serán conocidos como los Bagres Asesinos…

— ¿No era así como se llamaban en la primer temporada? —curioseó para molestar Belle.

—Viva mi originalidad —rodó los ojos Corey—. Conejos. Ellos serán los Conejos Asesinos, ¿mejor así? —se corrigió después de ver un conejo pasear por el campamento.

—Debes estar bromeando —comentó más de uno, incrédulo ante el absurdo nombre.

—Yo no estaré en ese equipo, así que desde ahora serán conocidos como los Conejos Asesinos —burló el anfitrión, tirándoles una manta blanca por la cabeza para después acercarse con un rotulador negro.

— ¿Se supone que yo crea que esto es un conejo? —indagó Kiara, alzando una ceja ante su aparente bandera.

—Exacto, conejita —rió Rei, pero de pronto cayó al sentir como otra manta blanca caía sobre él.

— ¿Y nosotros seremos? —preguntó Rob, parándose en puntillas de pie para tratar de ver mejor.

—Los Alces Gritones —respondió con orgullo Corey, dibujando.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Rei, Dalila, Belle, Andrés, Rob, Amanda, Jennifer y Roxy gruñeron con inconformidad. Karen y Nate sólo se miraron entre sí antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Sí sabes que quedaría un poco mejor y más lógico los Conejos Gritones y los Alces Asesinos, ¿no? —inquirió, resignada y despectivamente Belle al conductor.

—Por supuesto —sonrió de nuevo Corey, dejando de garabatear sobre Rei.

— ¡Pero igual ganamos! —soltó de la nada Amanda—. ¡Sebastián llegó último! ¡Así que hoy a los Conejos les toca echar a alguien!

—No necesariamente —interrumpió de nuevo Corey, borrándole la sonrisa—. Como me siento benevolente, dejaré que la dramática expulsión sea para el siguiente reto.

— ¿Cómo? —Dalila, a su lado, no podía ni quería comprender.

Con simpleza, Corey señaló la pila de equipaje que tenía detrás.

—A cambio de la expulsión, dejaré que cada uno tome lo que sea que necesite de aquí para dormir mientras _Su Excelencia_ va al remolque con aire acondicionado y jacuzzi —dijo al ponerse de pie.

— ¿No nos ayudarás entonces? —preguntó Nate con mueca triste.

—Para nada, ¡pero suerte de todas formas! —se despidió alegremente, esquivando lo que fuera que Clyde le arrojó a la nuca.

—Espero que mamá y papá comiencen a arrepentirse de haberme obligado a meterme aquí —suspiró Jennifer, comenzando a tironear su maleta para zafarla del montón.

—Vamos, ¡no puede ser tan malo! —animó April a su lado, liberando su valija de modo que dejó inconsciente a Andrés sin notarlo.

—Eso dices tú… —rodó los ojos Seth detrás, siendo interrumpido por una gran explosión proveniente de lo que debía ser el muelle.

* * *

— ¿Quieren más drama? ¿Más concursantes traumatizados? ¿Más torturas? ¿Más explosiones? —Reía Corey con un detonador en la mano, el cual, al apretar el botón provocó que el autobús en la playa explotase—. ¡Entonces sigan sintonizando Total Drama Relodaded la semana que viene!

* * *

**¿Y bien o3o? _Todo lo que haga falta —como algunas descripciones y más participación de algunos— lo agregaré en el siguiente capítulo._  
Tuve mil ideas para ésto, pero preferí irme por lo más sencillo y dejar lo complicado para más adelante 9w9 (?).  
Cualquier trauma de su personaje, ¡sólo culpen a Corey x3! Y cualquier error con la continuidad de las escenas.. a FF ¬0¬...  
No sigo escribiendo ésto porque tengo que corregir otro proyecto xD así que ya saben~.**

_**Amenazas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias (?) o lo que sea, por review me entero **_**:3.**


End file.
